


The Cutest Puppy

by KatsuraNa



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Metaverse (Persona 5), Alternate Universe - No Phantom Thieves of Hearts (Persona 5), F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Pet Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsuraNa/pseuds/KatsuraNa
Summary: In the future, after high school, Haru and Ryuji share a house together. They realize the place is too big for two people, so they decide to look for a new friend to share it with.Turns out, looking for a pet can bring people closer together.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Okumura Haru/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	The Cutest Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Ryuharu needs more content!!! So, I decided to be the change I need in this world. Enjoy this soft, fluffy ryuharu fic! And if you enjoyed it, let me know if you have any more ideas for cute ryuharu dates. Maybe I’ll make this a series. Who knows? OwO

The idea that he would ever move out of the apartment he shared with his mom was already a long shot for Ryuji, but the fact he now had a roommate, a female one at that, was a miracle. He was never good at school, despite trying his hardest in his third year, so going to a university would drain him. There’s also the fact his family couldn’t afford it unless he got a scholarship, and even though he finally got physical therapy for his leg, a track scholarship was out of the question now.

So, when Haru Okumura, the sweetest and nicest gal he knew, offered him a job at her cafe to help him get on his feet, he couldn’t very well turn her down. It was nice actually, having his own job and having a way to support his mom. She was proud of him too, and that felt amazing. He had his insecurities still, but he was working through it and was determined to make his way in the world.

But Haru, sweet lovable Haru, didn’t stop there. When she moved out of her family home in order to distance herself and create her own way, she asked Ryuji to move in with her. Apparently, she enjoyed having him around and didn’t like the idea of living in a big house by herself, so who better to invite than her coworker and friend?

After weeks of arguing and trying to persuade her otherwise, Ryuji finally agreed and moved out of his mother’s apartment. He felt bad leaving her alone, but she helped push him to move out and create his own life, and he owed it to her. 

So here Ryuji was, six months after gaining a new job and 4 months after moving into a new home, and he was finally getting comfortable with the new life. He had thought it’d be awkward sharing a house with a girl, but he and Haru had clicked surprisingly well. She showed him how to take care of their backyard garden and he introduced her to manga and video games. The girl was getting really good at Super Smash Bros, almost good enough to compete with Futaba.

Ryuji had always admired Haru, from how strong she was after her father’s death to how well she had helped him improve on his own insecurities. He loved being around her, to the point he could tell he was falling in love. 

Of course, he enjoyed being her friend too. He enjoyed their game nights, either video games or board games with the whole gang, and he enjoyed sharing books and manga with each other. It was nice, having someone who listened to his interests and problems, and someone who he enjoyed listening to as well. So, if nothing ever came of his crush, he had no problem with it for now.

Speaking of their friends though, when they weren’t here for game nights the house felt way too big for the two of them. He loved living with Haru, but the big empty house got to be overwhelming. Luckily, it seemed Haru agreed with him. When he had brought it up over lunch, something they did often to spend time together, she had brought up the idea of maybe getting a pet.

Ryuji had always wanted a pet, honestly. The apartment was too small for one, and his dad would have never allowed one anyways when he was around. Haru never got to have one thanks to her strict father as well. So they made plans that weekend to visit a shelter and look for a new companion.

And of course, the shelter they visit is the one owned by their good friend, Akira Kurusu. When they came in unannounced, the shelter cat, Morgana, ran up to Haru excitedly while Akira wrapped Ryuji in a hug. It’d been awhile since they had all gotten together.

“What the hell are you guys doing here? And why didn’t you tell me!?”

“Sorry dude! It was kinda last minute… but hey we got to surprise you! That’s hard to do!”

“Yes, we had the idea to adopt a pet and decided to come see you. We hope you don’t mind.”

Of course he didn’t mind. Akira showed them around to the different rooms. Cats, dogs, even some rodents adorned the shelter. They each had community playrooms for their species that were decorated to the brim with toys and fun things for them to play with. Even their cages where they slept each had fancy beds and personal toys for all of them. Akira was determined to spoil each of these animals until they could get adopted and be sent a permanent home. 

Most of it was paid for by his fiance, Goro Akechi. The money he had made from his time as a TV personality was just sitting around, so he used it to help Akira give the animals the best life they could have in a shelter. Ryuji never cared much for Akechi, but he could respect anyone who cared that much for their significant other and animals. 

Speaking of Akechi, it seemed he was visiting the shelter on his day off today. He was spending time in the dog play room with his own dog, Meowmie the Pitbull Terrier. Ryuji adored Meowmie honestly, it made him really want a dog of his own.

When he and Haru walked in, Meowmie came bounding over to say hi, as well as an army of puppies. 

“Well, hello there. What a nice surprise. These puppies were starting to wear me down..”

“There’s so many.. They’re so cute..” Ryuji gasped softly at seeing all the little fluff balls at his and Haru’s feet.

“Oh yeah, some guy dropped them off from another shelter since it was overcrowded and we have more supplies to take care of younger animals. They’re all pretty well behaved. Well, as well behaved as puppies can be I guess.”

Ryuji wanted all of them. Now. 

Okay, maybe not all of them, but they were adorable and they were here for a pet anyways, so why not a cute puppy? 

He was already on the floor and letting the puppies jump all over him, ruffling their fur and throwing toys to play with them. He never did get along with Morgana, maybe he was just a dog person all along.

He looked up to ask Haru which one she thought would fit well in their home. He loved them all, but he knew they needed one that would appreciate a home like theirs so it would be happy. Ryuji never got to ask though, cause he was distracted by the dazzling smile on Haru’s face as she watched him play with the cute puppies.

“Ah..Haru.. Uhm- Which one do you like?”

“Oh I don’t know… I think you’re the cutest little puppy here Ryuji!”

what?

Did he hear that right? Was he hearing anything anymore? Ryuji is pretty sure he’s having a stroke or something. Everything is hot, his face feels like it’s burning. He tries to stutter a response, fails, and decides to hide his face in fluffy golden fur that belongs to a puppy in his lap.

“Ryuji! Oh no I didn’t kill you did I?”

“Mmmph- No! I’m good! Just.. wondering how the prettiest girl I’ve met thinks I’m cute? Wait hang on-”

Akira is laughing in the background, Ryuji can hear him, but he doesn’t pay it much mind when Haru bends down to kiss his cheek. She has the softest smile on her face, a genuine smile that makes him feel so much lighter. She runs a hand through his hair and giggles. 

“Why don’t we continue this discussion at home, in private with our new puppy? That little golden one seems to have taken a liking to you… like I did.”

Ignoring her flirting, the best he could anyways, Ryuji looks at the Golden Retriever puppy in his lap. It’s true, it crawled on top of him immediately as he sat down and hadn’t left once. He even let Ryuji hide his face in his fur, so he must trust him a lot. 

Well, guess they found what they had come here for. A new pet, and adorable puppy that bonded with them in just a few minutes.

And well, when they went home Ryuji might have gotten himself a girlfriend too.


End file.
